thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid-Nation
Ice uses Ro Ro's spell book to turn the B. Brothers into hybrid creatures. Plot Ice is the most annoying person in Outworld, but not personality-wise, meddling wise. Ro Ro and Jaylin go to walk the puppies and Ice sees this as a way to get to Ro Ro's spell book. Ice is about to get the spell book off Ro Ro's bed, but Fluffy stops him and starts to bark. Ice gets scared for a moment, but realizes all he has to do is freeze the blue head and the red head and the yellow head won't do anything. He does so and grabs the spell book. Because she heard her father bark, Chubby tries to go back into the palace. Ro Ro tries to stop her but Chubby won't budge. Ro Ro tells Jaylin to walk the rest of the puppies while he tends to Chubby. Ro Ro lets Chubby go and she runs to his room. Ro Ro follows her and sees Fluffy is half frozen and his spell book is gone. Chubby uses her teeth to drill Fluffy out of his ice prison while Ro Ro runs to Ice's room. Ro Ro tries to grab his spell book but Ice starts chanting random spells. When the rest of the B. Brothers hear the blasts they rush to the source as they know Ro Ro wouldn't chant random rituals and spells. Loveolas tries to shoot the spell book out of Ice's hands with a smoke powder arrow but Ice chants the hybrid ritual and the blast shoots the arrow and the boys turn into hybrids (except for Ice as he hid in his bathroom). The brothers look at each other and scream. Ro Ro is a ghost-mermaid, who still has beautiful hair and fins now. Jake is a hybrid between a skeleton and a giant moth. Bitch Puddin's tentacles have now become skirt-like and his legs are exposed. Ace has become a harpy-centaur. Mace is now a Xeno-phosaurus, a Xenomorph and a dilophosaurus. Loveolas has become a uni-tuar, a unicorn centaur. The boys are now freaks with new powers. Ro Ro yells at Ice and tries to choke him but he flies right through him. Jake admires his new hairstyle and wings and fashion. Bitch Puddin' just gets even angrier that his legs are exposed and he feels cold. Ace and Loveolas admire their similarities and Mace feels singled out. Ro Ro gets angrier and angrier when he can't hurt Ice, but when he's reached maximum anger, he realizes he has polter-powers (ghost powers) and can "haunt" people. Bitch Puddin' orders Ice to study the spells and figure out how to turn them back to normal. Jake suggest that they think of this scenario as a good thing and enjoy the chance to experience new powers. The gang splits up while Ice stays in his room to study. Jake and Mace head to Cloud City to test their powers, Ace and Loveolas head to the Wastelands to trot with their horse bodies and Ro Ro and Bitch Puddin' stay home to sulk about their "hybrid problems" on the couch. Sindel walks past the living room and says "Hi" and keeps going. After realizing what she just saw, she stops and questions Ro Ro and Bitch Puddin' about their forms. The two explain and Sindel doesn't pay it no mind and keeps going to cook breakfast. Shao Kahn comes down for breakfast and sees the boys and also asks for an explanation. After the explanation Shao Kahn tells them that their forms have perks to them. Ro Ro complains that he can't touch anything without going through it. Shao Kahn tells him that Ro Ro can become solid and become intangible. Ro Ro tries it and it works. Bitch Puddin' complains and Shao Kahn says that Bitch Puddin' tentacles can stretch and he can use them for walking. He also says B.P. can still use his tentacles as weapons. Ro Ro and B.P. feel better and decide to go try out their powers. In the Wastelands, Ace and Loveolas are racing to Perras de Las when a sandstorm hits and the duo fall into a swirling sand pit. The two end up in a criminal base where the terrorist are plotting against Shao Kahn. Ace sees this as a way to test their powers and learns that his wings can shoot Yang blasts when he flaps them. Loveolas' unicorn horn can be used as a spear and it can shoot. The two "Horse Whores" defeat the terrorists. They continue their horse journey to Perras de Las, praying they don't run into anyone else. Jake flies over Cloud City to enjoy the scene, while Mace goes to the grocery store. Mace goes into an aisle and sees Jabari and Charles. Mace greets them which scares the shit out of Jabari because of Mace's grotesque appearance. Jabari starts to insult Mace about his appearance so Mace spits poisonous acid in his eyes. Charles gets scared and Mace says, "You got something to say you fat ass tennis racket!" and Charles runs for his life. Jake lands on Cloud Catastrophe, an airborne region in Cloud City, and walks down the street to the song "Dangerous". Everybody looks at Jake's sense of fashion and every boy looks at him. A boy named Quincy, the boy Ace mind controlled to have sex with Jalen in "Generations", flirts with Jake. Jake and Quincy hit it off and they decide to go back to the palace. When Mace comes out of the store, Jake is gone so he decides to go to work. Back at the palace, Ro Ro is loving his new powers as a hybrid and, kind of wishes they could stay hybrids forever. Jaylin comes back with the puppies and lets them go to their respective rooms. Froyo starts to bark at Ro Ro's room and Jaylin goes to calm him down. Jaylin sees Ro Ro and gets scared and asks for an explanation. Ro Ro explains and Jaylin says that Ro Ro looks even sexier. The two prepare to have "fun" but something stops them. Jaylin says, "Wha, where do I, you know, insert?" Ro Ro has a realization that he can't have sex without legs! Ro Ro rushes to Ice and finds him reading the spell book on the roof. Ice says he's doing all he can, but Ro Ro yells at him. Jamal sneaks up to the roof and scares Ice, who fall off the roof into the thorn bushes. Jamal offers to help as his wife/husband (Bitch Puddin') isn't holding up well. Jamal finds the spell immediately and Ro Ro goes to gather the others. Loveolas goes to find Jake and catches him sucking Quincy's cock. The hybrids gather in the living room and Ice starts the ritual. Ice stops multiple times in the middle of the ritual with stupid reasons: # Bathroom # Text Message # Pokemon battle # Masturbate Break Jamal stabs Ice and does the ritual himself. The boys go back to normal and can now turn into their hybrids anytime they want. Everything goes well and the boys go back to their business--killing the world's children.